Night at the Bridge
by Janiqua
Summary: What if it actually WAS Rasler's ghost that brought Ashe down to the bridge that night, where she found herself standing with Vaan?


**Author's Note: **I'm becoming a _huge _fan of Final Fantasy XII! You can always tell that I'm a real fan of something when I start throwing out various fic's that have nothing to do whatsoever with my favorite character, like this one. For the record, my favorite character's Balthier! Anyway, this one's from Prince Rasler's point of view. It does have **spoilers** in it, so consider yourself **warned**. It takes place the night that Ashe and Vaan spoke to each other on the bridge while in Jahara – Land of the Garif. It's really, _really_ short – at least for me – so read it! And send a review while you're at it! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy!

**ooooooo**

**Night at the Bridge**

**ooooooo**

They're using me.

Ever since my death, I've been able to sense it… The Occurian. I cannot say who, or even what, they are, but since my death, I've been sensing something terrible. Something I cannot even begin to describe. Something centered around Ashelia.

Though our marriage was arranged, my affection for her was not a ploy. She was beautiful and strong in every possible way, and there was such bare sincerity etched in absolutely everything she did and said. In all my life, I had never seen such integrity. If given the chance, she would have made a remarkable Queen, and both the people of Dalmasca and Nabradia would have loved her for it. So much was taken from us then… and before this conflict reaches its end, I know without a doubt that her suffering will culminate. There is nothing I can do to stop it.

I would not have my memory used by the Occurian to manipulate her! Already they have created a likeness of me; they expect her feelings for me to heighten her thirst for vengeance. How else can it be sated?

Despite everything the Empire of Archadia has done, I do not wish for its demise. Vengeance is a far cry from justice, and an even farther cry from peace. All that can be gained from it is pointless violence, and even more bloodshed. If there is anyone in the world yet alive who realizes this… who understands it… who can protect Ashelia from it now that I cannot… I must pit them together. Not only for her sake… but for the sake of every kingdom from Archadia to Rozzaria and back again!

Who can do this for us?

I see the princess walking alone through the darkness. She is sad. She feels unsure of herself. Lord Larsa's offer of peace, however enticing, will be difficult for her to accept; she so desires vengeance. I watch over her like this… but there is nothing I can do to make her choice any less confusing. She is strong. Capable. Intelligent. But, in the end, she is still just a girl whose entire family has been taken from her! I've not felt this… When Captain Basch informed us that Nabradia had fallen, he knew not whether my father still lived. When I rode into battle, I did so with the hope that nothing had changed. That nothing would change. But Ashe… For her, everything already has. It has irreversibly. In this world, she is completely alone. I cannot blame her for seeking vengeance. I can only watch over her, praying that somehow she _will_ be kept safe. But I know not how she truly suffers.

I want to call out to her. I want to hold her. I want to make everything the way it should be… for her happiness. When was the last time she found it within herself to smile? I miss the sound of her laughter.

There is movement through the shadows. Turning, I discover yet another restless Hume wandering about the village, unable to sleep in these troubled hours. The would-be sky pirate. Vaan. I did not know him when I was alive, but since he began accompanying Ashelia on her journey, he has become something of an interest to me. The loss of his parents… The death of his brother… The loneliness he feels, despite the companionship he finds in that girl, Penelo, as Ashelia does in the Captain.

They're more alike than they know. And I can sense that now… that he is the one.

Beckoning Ashelia, I draw her towards the bridge where Vaan know stands, gazing back and forth silently between the moon and the water. With all that I have, I reveal myself to the princess. I know that she sees me, for I hear my name softly whispered by her beautiful voice. It's enough to stir something within my soul… some longing… some frantic desperation that I know without any doubt in my mind whatsoever she shares!

I… I miss her… so…

The Occurian believe that if they toy with her, if they bait her with vacant imitations of what I once was, she will be caught. She will give into them. She will do whatever it is they want – even if it means destroying an entire Empire! If they can manipulate her so, using me against her, can I not also find a way to influence her myself? To protect her?

She is my wife. Surely, when the time comes, her heart _will_ prove strong enough to see the truth… and to accept it. She is running toward me now. Toward the bridge. And I find myself fading… It took all the energy I yet possessed to bring her here. I can watch over her no longer. I am… weary… so exhausted from my wandering… It is a tiresome thing indeed to walk on this plane, as I have, after death. I long for rest… I long for peace…

She is with Vaan now. Together, the two of them quietly speak of their losses, just as I hoped they would. They are so much alike… If anyone can get through to her… If anyone can help her understand… I know it will be the boy. He _must _keep her safe from the Occurian! He _must _help her see through their deception! All I would ask of him is that… no more… and somehow, I know he can handle it. He is just as strong as she is. Maybe even stronger, for at least he can still smile.

The darkness has replaced me now. Its ambiance, between Vaan and Ashelia on that bridge, is melancholy. There has been so much death… so much war… and there is still yet more to come. It amazes me how anyone could stand in the thick of it. But there the two of them are… I cannot hear their voices… I do not know what it is they say. All I know for sure… now… is that neither one of them will ever again have to be alone.

**ooooooo**

Thanks for reading! Now please review!


End file.
